


Falling Embers

by SansThePacifist



Series: Watching the World Burn [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ;-;, AU? i guess, Angst, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Crying, F/M, Fix-it (more like mess-it-up), Grief/Mourning, Mourning, Nightmares, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, What-If's, dreams dont tend to make it to the real world, gore?, kushina has a bb!!, obito is unobservant but i cant really blame him, poor kushina, welcome the sun to the world, wrote this while sleep deprived so some things might not make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/SansThePacifist
Summary: The dinner was quiet. Minato was despondent and Kushina seemed to have a thing for eating the weirdest foods. The silence almost seemed to go unnoticed by the kunoichi. She finally put down her bowl of… Something? And eyes the two males, sighing loudly before pulling them into a big hug. If he cried, it was more like bawling, nobody said anything.//Or, the sequel toDeception and Perfection (Are Both Wonderful Traits)that only a few asked for.





	Falling Embers

Obito was not used to the silence, even after the few months without Kakashi there. It was... Unnerving, to say the least. The quiet, especially after the war, was something he was not used to. He could be fighting with a new team and half expect Kakashi to order him to do something, or perhaps for him to insult something he did. Rin seemed to do the same thing, looking ready to pull the two apart before faltering and wiping something out of her eyes.

At least the missions were somewhat quicker.

 

…It wasn’t really worth it though.

 

* * *

 

_The boy in front of him seemed to smile, if only a little, and whispered something. He couldn’t listen though, he couldn’t. His eyes continued to spin and spin and spin and- He was tired. He choked on a sob before whispering more apologies. “I’m so sorry, I- I’m so- so sorry.”_

_Rin continued to strain herself, attempting to heal Kakashi somehow. She wanted him alive, why couldn’t- Why wasn’t it working? Slowly, he saw his eyes drain. Slowly, the world seemed to become muffled. Slowly, he was pulled away kicking and screaming- ‘Kakashi is in there, why are you taking me away? He’s alive in there, we have to help him! Why aren’t you letting me help him, stop_ stop stop stop _-’_

 

* * *

 

Sometimes, he would have to remind himself where he was with a firm mental hold on his environment. He would have to hold something that wasn't there when Kakashi died. The hita-ate wrapped around his arm, for example. However, in the dead of night, nightmares plagued him, pulling him away bit by bit from his peers and decent sleep.  
~~Rin's sobs and his pleading falling onto deaf ears and empty eyes- _Red, red, red, red_ \- Drowning in _red-_ ~~

It made it difficult to focus in day to day life, never mind life as a _shinobi_ . To make things worse, he supposed, his teammates seemed to be having trouble as well. It wasn’t like he could give up, well. He could, but he wouldn’t, but that wasn’t the point. The point was that he was _tired_. Tired of waking up, tired of sleeping, tired of practically everything. But at least Rin was somewhat okay, at least she could smile sometimes. Even if it were weak, like it could falter any second, and bitter, touched with the darkness of war.

He was but a child then, he knew that in the now, when he witnessed his first comrade’s death. It was… Sobering. Back then, he had thought that he could defeat anything that was in his way, get in a relationship with Rin, and then make Kakashi go to the corner of shame while being crowned as Hokage. Except, life proved to be less easy. People fell all around him and the world still turned.

 

Dream were.. Rare. The dreams that he did get were things that would make him wake up with tears in his eyes and a bittersweet smile. For example, a recurring dream of his was one where they would go on a mission together, all of team seven. It was a nice dream, with a light feeling to it and bright skies. Nothing would go wrong and the team of four (sometimes five, if Kushina joined in somehow) would talk happily, all the while getting money and enjoying life. Kakashi would do that weird smile thing where his eyes curve up _just a little bit_ and he would huff, Rin would laugh, Minato-sensei would smile, and life would be _perfect_.

He liked those dreams. Except not as much when he wakes up in the morning with red eyes and heavy shoulders.

 

Then Rin was stabbed through the chest by a Kiri-nin and he _screamed_ . His vision turned red and he woke up to the ground broken, fire upon fire, and mutilated bodies. ( _“R-rin,” He would cry, gently picking her up and laying her on his lap, “Rin! Not you too-_ ”) When he brought her back home, clothes torn and caked in blood, the funeral was just as quiet as the last. ~~Minato-sensei smiled less and his eyes got colder.~~

 

The dinner was quiet. Minato was despondent and Kushina seemed to have a thing for eating the weirdest foods. The silence almost seemed to go unnoticed by the kunoichi. She finally put down her bowl of… Something? And eyes the two males, sighing loudly before pulling them into a big hug. If he cried, it was more like bawling, nobody said anything.

 

Obito.. Never thought he would be the last living member of his team. ~~Kushina mourned silently, twisting the ring on her finger over and over again as if it would~~ ~~_bring him back-_ ~~ Sensei had died in a freak accident. There was no other way to describe it, he should have been able to get away, he should have been able to do that one thing perfectly fine but- ~~thick burns and scars that resembled lighting, charred fingers and legs practically falling off-~~ But it didn’t end up that way. It should have. Why didn’t it? They were supposed to be happy, him as Hokage, Kakashi as ANBU head, Minato retired kage and happy with his _wife_ , and Rin as the head of the hospital. A perfect, simple life.

If only.

 

~~The Fourth stone face seemed sad, mirroring his teachers everyday look.~~

  
  


 

 

 

There was a knock on the window.

He cracked open his eyes, having not slept a wink, and went to the pane of glass, opening it cautiously. “Obito,” It was a hushed sound. Or at least, what was _supposed_ to be a hushed sound, seeing as it was loud enough for him to hear. “Obito!” The voice repeated. Deciding enough was enough, he poked his head out the window and searched for the source.

“What?” He asked, and the wind answered.

“It’s Kushina-” Oh no. “she-” No no no. “is giving birth. Hurry!” What? His mouth went dry and he tried to figure out when she had even shown signs of having a baby and- oh. _Oh_ . Suddenly, her weird cravings on the few outings they went on made _so much more sense_ and the- So she _hadn’t_ gained weight.. And he was gone, asking to wind to guide him to her. He had to be there, especially since his team was supposed to… Ah..

 

 _Jiraiya_ was in the room with her. Obito wasn’t allowed to be in there but that lazy ass pervert _was_ ? He had made a face when he heard the news, the Iryo-nin had laughed loudly at the way his face twisted up in disbelief and concern. Where had Jiraiya been all that time anyways? What about the funeral? He shook his head and paced before sitting down and messing with the chairs.

He soon found out the chairs in the hospital room were _weak_. They were in a _shinobi_ hospital, most of the people waiting were also going to be _shinobi_. The seats should be stronger than that not.. Not like that! ~~Then again, they would also know not to exert so much force on the arms of a chair that it snaps like a twig.~~

 

When he finally saw the baby, after hours, maybe days (weeks?), of waiting, he cried. There was.. No excuse. Except, maybe, that the sun was in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to tell me if i missed some tags or spelled something wrong!!


End file.
